


Tropical Treatment

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: 7-21-07 Super old, super bad, might one day get retouched.





	Tropical Treatment

Tropius was a loner, he had no friends and that was perfectly fine with him... Or so he claimed. He had no need for friends and felt no need...

Until Meganium arrived, the wildest flower to ever grow in the tropics.

A shadow swoops about, huge green and earthy colours clad the shadows owner, a muscular male Tropius. The Tropius roars in neither anger, but sadness.  
A lonely cry, a sadening and heart breaking wail that comes from never having friends, never having the much needed joy. Years of solitude have taken their toll.  
A lone Venasuar approaches in hopes of making friends, only to be Bullet seeded away. Sadly, this particular Tropius is a Pokemon that knows only of fighting and violence and the ach that has inhabited his soul.  
A Trainer approaches in the densly grown distance of the jungle, a Meganium walks alongside the Trainer, both are females.  
A smaller form also flutters along the two's path, a Venomoth.  
the Tainer kneels down and summons their attention, words can faintly be understood, "Now, you two run free, I release you. And..." she stops tears and sobs rack her shaking form. Her Meganium nudges her and says in, her own tongue that she's grateful.  
A smile forms as the female Trainer hugs the large herbal dinosaur Pokemon, then in an action of remembrance she reaches inyto her pocket, pulling a weaved collar made out of rope. The collars shown to the Meganium who nods and murmurs a yes.  
Then it's placed around her long green fleshed neck. "Go now. Both of you go and be happy."  
Tropius now lay in a nearby tree sleeping, a fitful slumber of cold empty loneliness plagues him. As it always has.  
In such a reaction he finds himself awakened, and lying upon the hard ground. Seems he fell out again, pity.  
He sniffs the air, then: "Why must I suffer?" he asks, staring at the very tree he had been snoozing in. "Why am I alone?" but trees can't talk.  
Tropius lays his head down, tears flow down his face, dripping from his Nanab berry clutch that grows off his chin that all Tropius posses.  
His crying attracts others, ones who both fear and pity him. "A Tropius who has lived in sorrow, how awful the pain must eat him." they'd say at one time or another. And yes, how awful the pain he feels must be.  
Meganium, the herbal healer now free, was curious. A type of scared curious that one has when exploring a cave that's dark and creepy and has strange scampering sounds within its walls.  
She had been picking up on sobs and wails of a lonely Pokemon. The cries struck a chord within Meganium's heart; causing a pitiful numbness to nibble within her heart.  
She herself had been lonely, even with the presence of her Trainer and her fellow teammates. And now, to hear another's plea, urged her to help find a way to end the stranger's anguish.  
Her friend, Venomoth had flown off in pursuit of a lovely female Butterfree. She mentally wished him luck in his search.  
But now...  
She was on her own.  
And thus when she came to the top of a steep hill, only to go sliding and skidding down the other side,  
she screamed.  
And when she collapsed at the bottom she saw the source of the cries, a Tropius male, crying his eyes off.  
"Um... hello there I was wondering... Why are you so sad?" the said grass type dried his tears and took a fighting stance. "What's it to you! Why would you care?!" he raged, how dare anyone so much as utter a single syllable to him.  
Meganium shrank lower. "Why so angry?" she whispered, low and timidly.  
"Why not?! I have a right to rage!" he roared.  
"But you-" A barrage of sand cut her off. "Talk is done, not another word!" he then flew away before Meganium could finish her sentence.  
When the dust cleared Meganium saw that the Tropius had fled. "What's his problem?" she muttered to herself.  
"He's a stubborn one with a lonely soul," a voice murmured, "and you now have a fragile heart in your grasp. Go with. Teach him how to love another."  
Meganium's head shot about, but the faint tinkling told her it had been a Psychic and said Psychic had Teleported.  
"I will then." she replied proudly displaying her courage that was beaming strong as her aura of kindness.(and that's bright too)  
But try as she might, Meganium had only gotten attacked. The chance of her breaking the ice that surrounded Tropius's heart.  
There had been over half-a-dozen attempts to actually try and be friendly, but each time Tropuis would only stay for a split moment before fleeing.  
But the effort was not all lost, as Tropius had indeed noticed her and wondered what she was up to.  
'She's not afraid. She isn't a common sight around here, probably trained in the nearby forests by a Trainer.' Tropius was thinking as he glanced about, eyes unfocused.  
He refused to grow soft towards the female that had been confronting him constantly lately. 'But she seems awfully friendly. Besides, she's kinda sweet. Dang it! I said no softness, I'm tough and I don't need anyone.'  
he shook his head trying to get his weak statement out of his mind, 'There is no way I can be soft at just anytime, I need t toughen up... I know! Next time she approaches me I'll fight, I'll hurt her and she'll run away. I doubt she will ever return.' he nodded, his plan was perfect. Surely he'd be rid of Meganium, if all went according to his so called 'plan.'  
Meganium was currently munching on some crisp, crunchy Aspear berries before she headed off to search out Tropius.  
After she finished said berries she stood up and made her way along towards the place where other berries were growing, she still felt hungry and what was the harm of eating a few more?  
As she reared up on her hind legs to grab a nice cluster of Sitris berries that were growing on the side of a very steep cliff. That was the only Sitris tree for miles around.  
The ground was crumbly, but Meganium merely took sure, soft steps.  
It came when she almost had the bunch within her gaping maw...  
A pair of large, curved, hook-like claws slashed at her.A Sneasel lunged, uttering a war cry and digging its claws into her side.  
Meganium let out a scream as said slicing was being done, flailing away from the claws she backed up...  
Only to fall off the crumbly cliff and cascade down towards the ground, hitting with a thud.  
Tropius bolted upright he somehow knew who had screamed. 'Meganium! What is happening?' he stretched his leafy fan wings and took off.  
And when he saw her, in a crumpled heap at the river's edge, bloody and...  
Alive!  
She was still alive!  
"Oh, oh, my!" sadly that was his only spoken words.  
'Leave her to die!' A voice commanded, but he would not obey. 'No! I won't. She's different.' he wrapped his fans around the unconscious Meganium and gently placed her on his back in a way that she would not fall during his flight, then, he flew off.  
Tending to her wounds, five days she had slept which had gave Tropius five past chances to abandon her, yet he refused.  
'I won't abandon her quite yet.' he thought silently. 'You've gone soft.' the voice taunted. 'I'm still as tough as I've always been.' he retorted. 'Oh yeah? Prove it, she's waking up, drive her out.'Tropius could hear the voice sneering even though it was only a voice.  
"Unnnh?" eyes fluttered open, green met teal as they stared. Tropius felt his knees go weak, and his eyes glazed over slightly from her gaze.  
Meganium batted her eyes in confusion before her mouth was engulfed by the male, a gasp escaping both, yet they fell into the kiss in seconds.  
'He's like... a puppy dog.' Meganium thought.  
When they broke for air, both blushed. Meanwhile Tropius was lost in confusion, 'Where did that come from?' he smiled for the first time in so long. "Meganium, how exactly do you feel towards me?"  
he asked tilting his head not understanding his own involuntary actions. "Like a best friend, yet you're practically a stranger."  
"Oh, well. Then, I feel that way... too." they snuggled slightly, Tropius's eyes were still glazed over.  
And then the night came...  
Meganium awoke, startling rustles and the constant giggles. In a sudden bout of confusion, she fled, gently evading detection.  
For some reason she was drawn to a bush, wet with dew that soon also began to chill the Meganium. Shaking and quaking she stumbled in confusion, and then, as her sight dimmed, came the violent motions of a familiar small, yet raging Sneasel shooting from within the clump of grass. Her world exploded in white, painfully searing pain as the beating and slashing began.  
And where was it going? Death or just on the verge?  
Tropius yawned and craned his neck. "Meganiu-" he stopped noticing her absence, 'Why do I even care?' he wondered, 'it's not like she's mine or anything.'  
'Ah, but you wish she was,' said that ever so taunting voice, 'and don't you dare deny it. I can hear your soul begging to have a friend.'  
Tropius shook his head. 'So what if it begs?'  
'A soul can not live long without another's presence, if you keep to yourself for much longer you will die.' That went over like a lead balloon.  
'Whose side are you on?! First you want me to drive her off, then it's all "Go with". What is your true intention?'  
There was bright humorous laughter on the other end, then, with laughter crinkling, 'I will not respond to that for now, shouldn't you be stopping that Sneasel that's beating Meganium to a pulp?'  
'What?' But the voice had left. Tropius cursed and then flapped off, flying in a low flight so he could scan the ground better for any signs of Meganium.  
And when he saw her laying there, unconscious, whilst a very angry Sneasel slashed at her, he felt a sudden urge to protect.  
The Sneasel never saw it coming...  
The whirlwind that sent it, she flying was surely devastating. And that Sneasel was surely sent miles away on such a strong wind.  
"Oh, my..." what was Meganium? A friend? No. Something more... But what was it called?  
"Meganium? Are you...?" -Cough- Well she was definitely alive, unless corpses could cough.  
"Oh man, that hurts! Tropius, that you?"  
he nodded, "Yeah it's me... You think you can walk?"  
Despite the previous attack, little damage had been done to her legs, thus walking was a possibility.  
"Absorb"He said.  
"What?!"  
Tropius walked up till he was right beside the herbal Pokemon. "Use absorb on me and heal your wounds."  
"But-" His "go on" look cut her off mid sentence. "Fine." And while she sapped some of his energy, Tropius held in a cry. After her wounds were nothing but scratches and bruises, Tropius laid down beside her, feeling drained after giving her most of his energy.  
"Rest here for tonight. Then, in the morning We'll go find some berries for your health."  
Meganium nodded, and then the words hit him like a train. "I love you." Meganium whispered. Love! That's the word... But did he truly feel the same.  
Tropius rested his head beside hers. "I love you... too."  
'Now do you see?' The voice chimed in.  
'Yes, I think I see now.' He replied, a smile crossing his face.  
'I want you two to be happy, so now that you see what is right, what is true... May it last forever. After all you're lucky to have such a delicate flower's affection.'  
And as they both stared at the stars a Venomoth and a Butterfree flew, side-by-side, beneath the moon.  
And Meganium smiled, 'Thank you Venomoth. Be safe! Please, be safe and be happy.'  
'No thank you, Meganium, after all, I knew nothing about females.'  
'As I knew nothing about males.' She thought back, before they fell asleep.


End file.
